A Tortured Soul
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: AU. Bucky's father keeps his son in line with abuse and fear, leaving the teen to be afraid of everything. Could Steve Rogers help the skittish teen and become his friend? Summery sucks, meh. Contains abuse, rape mentions, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

 **Warnings: Physical abuse, sexual abuse, rape mentions, and swearing.**

Bucky was skipping class, he didn't want to go class so he hid out in the bathroom. He was caught, of course, and was sitting in the office, waiting for his father. Bucky was worried about that, his father finding out he skipped class. Bucky's father dragged him home, clearly angry at what had happened. Bucky was scared to see what would happen when they got home. He figured what would happen, but that didn't make him any less afraid, or make him hope he was wrong any less.

A little while later, Bucky was back at home and sitting in his room, waiting for his father to punish him for skipping class. Bucky's father walked into the room and struck Bucky in the face with his fist, sending Bucky reeling towards the floor. "You skipped school!" His father hissed, grabbing Bucky by the hair and yanking him up. "I'm sorry!" Bucky cried. "Sorry won't cut it!" His father yelled, punching him again. Bucky cried out from the pain of it. "Stop crying!" His father yelled, slapping him hard across the face. Bucky's father threw him to the ground and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Bucky slowly sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them close. Bucky looked all over his body. Blue, black, purple, and yellow splotches covered it. Bruises. All from his father. Bucky hated it, he hated that his father hit him. But he knew it was his fault. His father always told him it was.

Bucky sat in his room, thinking about his bruises and how it was his fault. Bucky eventually drifted off to sleep, leaning against the wall. A few hours later, he awoke to pure darkness. He was in the basement. "James you're a disappointment" "I'm sorry father." "No you're not!" Buckys father grabbed his throat. Bucky let out a soft whine, "I am sorry!" "Shut up!" His father yelled, "You ain't f*** sorry so stop saying you are!"

Bucky's father then grabbed a length of rope and tied it tightly around Bucky's wrists. Bucky's father tied the rope tight around Bucky's wrists, so tight that it was painful. Bucky's father grinned menacingly down at his son. Bucky stared up at him, wide eyed and afraid as he knelt down and roughly pulled off Bucky's pants before pulling off his own. "No. Dad. Don't!" Bucky cried out. His father didn't listen, instead his father knelt down and began to assault him. "Dad! Stop!" Bucky cried. His father didn't listen. Bucky's father eventually finished and stood up, walking out and leaving Bucky alone in the basement. Bucky held in his sobs as he laid there, too upset to move.

He didn't move, just laid there, wishing he had a better life.

* * *

The next day, Bucky sat in his World History class as the teacher discussed their project. They would be broken into pairs and each would be assigned a religion to look up. They would gather information on them and present it to the class in a week. "...James Barnes and Steve Rogers..." The teacher said. Bucky looked up and over the classroom at his partner. Tall, muscular, blond Steve Rogers, an All-American kid. Steve was captain of the football, baseball, and basketball teams. He had a girlfriend, a student who had moved to their school their Freshman year, Russian born Natalia "Natasha" Romanova. Steve had everything Bucky didn't.

Steve was even a great student, he tutored Principal Coulson's students. Bucky envied him. Steve had a close group of friends that consisted of Steve himself, Natasha, their friends Sam; Annette; Clint; and Bruce, Clint's girlfriend Wanda and her brother Pietro. Hell, the only person Steve seemed to never get along with was Tony Stark.

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts by the jeering voice of Tony Stark. "Yo James! How ya feel about working with Steve." Stark jeered, "Perfect Steve." "Shut up." Bucky muttered. "Are you jealous of him?" Stark teased, "Or maybe...you're jealous of Natasha for being with him." "Stop it." Bucky muttered, "I'm not jealous of them." "Sure you're not." Stark said sarcastically as he grabbed Bucky and shoved him out into the hallway. Stark moved to punch Bucky when Steve grabbed his wrist. "Quit it Stark." Steve said, "You're acting like a j***." "Why?" Stark challenged. "Leave. Him. Alone." Steve said, "What did he ever do to you?"

"Cmon Steve. He's so stupid." Stark whined. "Stop it Stark. You don't know what's going on in his life." Steve said, "Just because YOU have a perfect life doesn't mean everyone else does." Steve and Stark glared at each other while the others watched. Natasha was the closest, watching her boyfriend intently. Sam Wilson was smiling as he watched while Bruce Banner looked skittish, as normal. Clint, Wanda, and Pietro stood near Natasha, ready to intervene if necessary. Clint's adopted siblings, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Daisy 'Skye' Johnson stood off to the back, silently watching.

"You don't know what's going on in their lives either." Stark argued, "They could just be s*** people." "But you can't just assume that they are." Steve shot back, "Because they could just have a bad life. So leave him alone. Or else." Stark glared at Steve before stomping off angrily. Steve knelt down next to Bucky, "Hey. I'm sorry about him. He's a j***."

Bucky shrugged, "It's fine." "So uh...you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" Steve offered. Bucky stared at him, "I don't need your pity." "No." Steve shook his head, "Not pity just curious." "Fine." Bucky grumbled. "Good." Steve smiled at him as the bell rang for the next class. A few hours later, it was time for lunch and Bucky was waiting in line with Steve.

Bucky was uncomfortable, he knew Steve had a lot of friends. He didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. They got their lunches before heading off to Steve's table. His friends from earlier were there, along with five others. Bucky cast his eyes downward, not looking at the others. "Guys. This is James Barnes, we're doing a project in World History." Steve introduced. "Bucky." Bucky quietly corrected. "Bucky. Right." Steve nodded, "Bucky, this is my girlfriend Natasha, our friends Sam, Bruce, and Clint. Clint's girlfriend Wanda. Wanda's twin Pietro. Clint's adopted siblings Leo, Jemma, and Skye. Skye's boyfriend Lincoln. His friend Joey. Joey's boyfriend Mack. Mack's friend Bobbi and her girlfriend Jade." Steve said, making the long introductions.

Bucky looked at the group and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Aren't you the kid that skipped like a month last year and who's ex-boyfriend is in prison?" He asked, looking at Bobbi. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" She snapped. "No...just...why is he in there." Bucky asked. "I don't think that is any of your business, is it?"

Bucky cringed back from the angry tone, instantly thinking of his father. Bobbi's expression softened, "Sorry that's just a...touchy subject." "I understand." Bucky said quietly. "We're just missing one memeber, my long-time friend, Annette." Steve said thoughtfully as he sat down and motioned for Bucky to do the same. Bucky slowly took a seat as the others chatted. Bucky stayed quiet, not saying anything. Then, a girl rushed up. "Damn teacher held us back." She muttered, sliding into the seat next to Bucky. "Hey Annette." Steve smiled at his friend.

"Hey Steve. What's up?" Annette asked. "This is Bucky, we're working together for a project in World History." Steve said, making introductions. Annette smiled warmly at Bucky, "Hi." "Hi." Bucky mumbled, looking down. Bucky was captivated by the new girl, to him she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Bucky began to shovel the food into his mouth, trying not to stare at Annette. What Bucky didn't know, was that Annette kept sneaking glances at him too. She found him mysterious, there was something slightly sad about him. He seemed lonely.

 **Call Annette a Mary Sue and I'll hunt you down. MWAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Bucky headed home from school late. He had spent some time after with Steve and his friends, working mainly on the project. Bucky unlocked the door and stepped into his house, dropping his bag off by the front door. He hoped his father wouldn't be mad, but he probably would. Bucky made his way into the kitchen, hoping to not encounter his father.

Fortunately for Bucky, his father was not in the kitchen when Bucky got there. Just then, Bucky's phone rang and he hesitantly picked it up. "H-Hello?" He stammered out. "Hey Bucky. It...its Annette." Annette said. "Oh uh...hi Annette." Bucky said. "Can you hang out tonight? Steve is on a date with Nat and one thing leads to another" "S-Sure." Bucky nodded before feeling foolish, "Sounds uh...sounds like a good idea...but uh...I don't know where you live..." "We've lived across from each other for years" "Oh...my bad." Bucky said, his face flushing. Annette laughed softly, "It's okay. Come on over." "I'll be over soon." Bucky promised before hanging up and heading out, heading across the street to Annette's house. Annette greeted him at the door with a smile. "Come in." She said, ushering him inside. Bucky quietly stepped in, looking around the house in awe. "How did you meet Steve?"

"He's been my best friend since elementary...he was a really skinny, scrawny kid back then. Always picked on." Annette said, "I kicked a guy in the face who was picking on him." "Wait, Steve Rogers wasn't always the big, buff guy he is now?" Bucky asked. "Nope. Puberty did him real good." Annette said with a laugh, "Like. Real good." "Do you...do you have a crush on him?" Bucky asked. "Hell no." Annette said, "He's my best friend. He's like a brother." ("Oh." Bucky nodded. "Besides. Him and Natasha are so good for each other." Annette smiled, "So good for each other."

"So...so is everyone in your group dating each other?" Bucky asked. "Not everyone. Sam, Bruce, Pietro, and I are all single." Annette said with a shrug. "Oh...okay." Bucky nodded. "And we were all friends first before they all started dating each other." Annette said. "So...what would happen if anyone broke up?" Bucky asked. Annette shrugged, "It would get really awkward?" "You all seem really close." Bucky commented. "We are." Annette confirmed, "And you can join us too." "I don't really like people" "You just seem so lonely." Annette said softly, "At the very least, join us for lunch." "What if they don't like me?" Bucky asked quietly. "Bucky. We don't judge people or turn them away. You can join us." Annette said gently. "How do you know though?" Bucky asked. "We...all...lets just say that no one in our group is perfect. Everyone has their issues." Annette said. "For starters Pietro has anorexia. Clint, Skye, Leo, and Jemma all came from relatively broken homes, though they now live with Principal Coulson."

Bucky thought to something Annette said eariler" What do you mean Pietrio has anorexia?" "He rarely eats, and when he does it isn't much. He's very conscious about what he eats and how much he weighs. And only Wanda knows why." Annette explained. "Has he gotten help?" "I think nearly everyone in our group has seen Dr. Garner for their issues." Annette mused. Bucky thought about that, and knew what he had to do. He would talk to Garner. Not about his father, he couldn't, but about something else.

* * *

So the next day at school, Bucky headed to the counselor's office during his study period. "Dr. Garner?" "Come in." Garner said. "I uh...I wanted to talk to you." Bucky said hesitantly. "What about?" Garner motioned for Bucky to sit. Bucky slowly sat, "Uhm...when...when I eat, it all just comes back up." "You have a eating disorder" "I...I think so." Bucky mumbled. "You're not the only student with this problem" "I...I'm not?" Bucky said. "Pietro Maximoff has anorexia nervosa"

"Yeah that uh...that's what I heard." Bucky said, "And that most of his friends see you." "They do." Garner confirmed, "Their group is quite...they have their issues. But they are good students. We...we have a group session Tuesday's after school, you should join sometime.""That's something else I wanted to talk to you about, I don't liked talking to people"

"Why not? You seem like a nice boy, why do you not like talking to people?""I had a bad childhood" "What happened during it?" Garner asked concernedly. "People just shut me out, called me weird" Garner nodded, "Well...we're meeting today after school if you want to join. We don't always talk about their problems, sometimes they just do school work. Sometimes they just talk about issues that aren't their main problems."

"I...I'll think about it." Bucky sighed. Just then, the door opened and Pietro walked in before stopping, looking confused at the sight of Bucky there. Pietro frowned at the sight of Bucky but spoke to Garner. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Dr. Garner. I didn't know you had a patient here already." Pietro said. Bucky shook his head, "We were just finishing up."

Bucky stood and moved to leave when Garner stopped him. "James. Please think about coming today after school. I think it would really help you." Garner advised. Bucky nodded and left while Pietro took his seat and let out a sigh. "How are you doing Pietro?" Garner asked. "Not good" "When was the last time you ate?"

"Last week" Pietro mumbled. "Pietro. You are a growing boy. You need to eat every day." Garner said gently. "I try, I mean it...but it's hard" "I understand Pietro. But you're slowly killing yourself with this." Garner reached over and put his hand on Pietro's shoulder, "You have lunch soon, right?" Pietro nodded. "Have something to eat there. Even if it's just a salad, eat SOMETHING." Garner gently commanded, "You need the food in you." "How do you think Wanda feels when you do this?" "Probably not happy." Pietro mumbled. Garner nodded, "If you don't want to do this for yourself, do it for her." "I...I'll try." Pietro nodded.

"Good." Garner nodded, "And don't forget. We're meeting after school today." "Wouldn't ever forget." Pietro replied with a small smile.

 **Review!**


End file.
